


Like A Virgin

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Did We Role Play This Yet? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Anilingus, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Docking, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Stucky - Freeform, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: Bucky has realized he wants to be a blushing bride next when Stucky roleplays again. They work through a scene in which Buck is poor farmgirl forced to marry an older tycoon to keep the family homestead in their name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).



> Hey, I heard you guys like crossdressing. This is another gift for roe87 , who inspired me to write this series. It was supposed to be short but Bucky is so extra.
> 
> So, a few quick notes. These are terms I use in my own BDSM interactions
> 
> Subspace: a state of mind a submissive person experiences in a BDSM scene. Often by indicated by an intense focus on processing sensation and adhering to the conditions a dominant sets to keep play as safe and fulfilling as possible.
> 
> Domspace: a state of mind a dominant person experiences in scene BDSM scene. Often indicated by intense focus and control in the matter of administering sensation and keeping the submissive safe in all ways.
> 
> Vanilla / Vanillaspace: an environment or part of life unrelated to kink or BDSM dynamics.

Steve adjusted his tie before opening the door. The $50 tux actually ended up looking ok even though it fit horribly. With his proportions, some clothing was out of his grasp in retail and if he and Bucky ever tied the knot, He would want something comfortable so he could take photos and dance and eat and oh, anything Buck wanted him to do. He would wear it as long as possible to make as many memories of the big day as he possibly could.

But today was just, you know, Tuesday and Buck had planned this thing out the week before.

It had really started when Bucky came across the song I Want You by Madonna and started listening to her discography. Then watching all her videos. Then watching and listening to one in particular. Until he walked into the room after a shower and said: "Steve, I want to be a blushing bride next."

"So you wearing a dress to the wedding? You'll look gorgeous, sweetie."

"No, you big galoot. I'm talking scene!" He danced up to Steve and sung a few lines of the song while gyrating up against Steve getting his shirt all wet and his cock somewhat excited.

"Like a virgin  
Ooh, like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me  
And your heart beats  
And you love me.."

So they bought some stuff to set the parlor and bedroom up, giving the place a honeymoon suite feeling by making some flower arrangements with about ten bucks of fake roses, heart shaped cards and fake rose petals. Buck had literally shooed him out of the apartment and told him not to come back until 3:30 and to knock before coming in. And here Steve was so he rapped on the door twice.

"Come in," said Bucky's voice from the other side.

Steve opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the center of the room Bucky was a vision to behold. Steve actually wondered 'How? How is he actually this fucking gorgeous?' Steve didn't know what had happened to the laid back middle aged man older people seemed to think was his roommate. Bucky had been doing a suspicious amount of hanging out with no shirt on and had tanned quite dark. Now Steve knew why. His skin glowing with a gold cosmetic highlighting effect was perfectly accented by his all white attire. Where short dark brown softly waved hair had been was now long loose ringlets flowing over Buck's shoulders. Where a t-shirt with a hole and a bleach stain had been that morning was a white silk bodice and a pair of arms in white silken opera gloves. In his hands, he held a modest wedding bouquet made of lavender and gold flowers low in front of his hips. On his bottom half where Steve had last seen a pair of old basketball shorts the bottom of Bucky's dress belled out like a ball gown from his low hip line making his cinched waist the main feature. A diadem and veil lay over his face as he waited for Steve to come to him.

When Steve had walked in he failed to close the door as he just took Bucky in. He finally got with the program and shut it now. He walked across the room and when he stood before him he saw Bucky's eyes were closed and a gentle smile lay upon his lips. Steve lifted the veil over Bucky's head. His makeup today was designed to play up his natural features in the "no makeup" makeup style. He slowly opened his eyes as if waking from an enchanted slumber and looked Steve in his.

"Jesus," Steve said in a quiet tone of wonder, "You make such a beautiful bride... I can hardly look at you, you're too perfect, bae. How..?"

"Sam's cousin really knows how to snatch a look. When I told him why we were doing this, Devon made it his personal business to be sure you wouldn't be able to pick your jaw up off the floor," said Bucky with a wink. "Now, quit straying for the story!"

"Right, gotta send him a thank you. Oh, one last question, you remember the word and the gesture?"

"Yes. 'Apple' and in the case, I can't speak anymore two squeezes of whatever part of you I can get a hold of. If you give me two squeezes anywhere you're checking on me and I should squeeze back once."

"Ready?"

Bucky nods.

"Ok." Says Steve kissing Buck on the forehead. Then he turns away and throws himself into the armchair, launching into the game as his character.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've finally got you behind closed doors, my dear young wife. Don't worry. Your family now rich from our union will be perfectly fine and you will live in the lap of luxury in the city. Come my sweet maiden, disrobe for me. It is time you begin your wifely duties." Said Steve in a god awful smug tone and southern accent.

"No one has ever seen me naked before except my Ma when I was but a child. But now my husband, as agreed in our arrangement, I'll take it all off for you. " Bucky said in a timid voice actually sounding very ladylike in his southern accent.

Bucky undid some kind of clasp and removed the entire bell shaped ball gown part of the dress. He did so with a flourish and beneath he wore white stockings garters pair of white sheer panties covered in sheer white ruffles. As with his upper body, any skin showing had a cosmetic glow to it. Seeing those beautiful tan legs under the pure white of stocking felt very much like he was glimpsing parts normally hidden from view. It was just legs but they were fucking sexy legs. Bucky did a turn, walking in a small circle. When he reached the halfway point he stopped, lifted his right arm fingers still holding the end of the billowing skirt, angling back and around the back of his head carefully not catching his veil revealing the back view of his ensemble. His bodice was actually a corset. He turned his upper torso to look at Steve. His smile demure and body language worthy of any cabaret star. Steve noted the underside of Bucky's white high heels were red. It had the same effect as finding out a nun had been wearing red lingerie under her habit. Bucky completed the turn taking the skirt into his right hand then rubbing his left fingers up his right arm around the tops of his pushed up rounded pecs and then down his left side smoothing his fingers over silk.

"Or better yet, you can undress me. "

"Hmm...how kind of you. I always have enjoyed unwrapping my gifts." Steve said with a sneer. He stood up removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, forcing Bucky to wait until he was done. He put both hands in his pants pocket looking very dapper in his vest, shirt and tie.

He walked a small circle around Bucky inspecting every angle. Now close to him Steve saw Bucky was wearing a bra that matched the corset well which had matched the skirt so well if Bucky hadn't made the reveal Steve would've continued thinking it all to be an amazing dress. "My yes, you're a strong farm girl. I'm sure we'll have many happy years together," he said. He took the giant tulle skirt from Bucky and tossed it into the chair. He took Bucky's left hand and bent to kiss it. " Don't worry my darlin' I'll be a gentleman every step of the way, working to genuinely woo you so you'll never question allowing me your hand in marriage." He lifted Bucky's arm holding him at the wrist as he walked around behind him. He hooked his thumb in the glove as it rested halfway up Bucky's upper arm and began sliding it down over the smooth metal. he removed the glove and tossed it on to Bucky's skirt.

Steve, so incredibly hungry for this experience, slid his fingers over the underside if Bucky's upraised left arm now sans glove. His fingers slipped slowly around the taunt firm globe of Bucky's tit and found his nipple through the bra. Using his thumb and forefinger he rolled the small nub between them slow and light. He began to kiss Bucky's shoulders even as his other hand slipped down Bucky's corset and into his underwear. There he found what he was seeking and began to knead and squeeze Buck's penis and testicles.

"Oooh..! " Sighed Bucky. His own left hand came to rest on Steve's left wrist leaving his finger to tease freely. His right grasped Steve's forearm and as his fingers slid over Steve's arm he could feel the muscles and tendons working under his skin. He rested his hand on top if his frilly soft underwear over Steve's. He was slowly working up a hard on and could feel the blood pooling.

"Mmm! Baby!" exclaimed Steve in his ear. He pressed his hips forward rubbing his own growing erection on Bucky's firm round ass. Bucky pushed forward by the force of Steve's aggressive excitement took a stumbling half step forward with his right foot. He loved when he was just a little rough out of sheer eagerness.

Steve Kept going thrusting his hips as he stroked up on Buck's cock, listening to him gasp and sigh with desire. Steve leaned his head to the side on Bucky's right shoulder making a little room to kiss the nape of Bucky's neck. He encouraged Bucky to lean back against him, his own head tilted back to let Steve kiss the soft sensitive space under his ear. "Oh, yeah babe! That's it, get hot for me, babydoll, get harder for Daddy...!" Steve breathed into his ear feeling him swell larger and larger under his hand.

"Haaahn uuhn!!" was all Bucky could say in response.

When Steve felt Bucky was fully hard, he said to Bucky "Aah, that's my goodboy. When I feel your nice rock hard cock & hear those beautiful sexy moans coming out of you, I know you're ready to play. But be careful, doll. I'm about to move." After doing so waiting for Bucky to strengthen his legs and back so he wouldn't fall backward if Steve walked away.

Steve walked around his front and when he came to a stop in front of Bucky he dropped to his knees looking up at him. Bucky raised both hands and caressed Steve's cheek with the right one and ran his fingers through his hair with the left one. Steve then leaned forward never letting Bucky's gaze go by tilting his head to the right stuck out his tongue leaned in and licked the clean frilly fabric of his underwear pressing his tongue against Bucky's tightened balls and hardened cock. When he reached the waist of them he grasped it in his teeth an pulling downward bent to pull them down off of Bucky's dick. Bucky's hands froze in the air as he took in the sight of Steve using his teeth to pull his panties off. When they were at knee height he switched to his hands making sure Bucky could step out of them with care, he didn't' want Bucky's heels to catch on them and trip him. Once they were off Steve put them in his trouser pocket then began to lick the underside of Bucky's cock, gasping when his tongue slipped over Bucky's glans and onto the meatus of his urethra. He found a tiny bead of pre cum there and closing his eyes sucked it off by opening his lips just wide enough for the head of Buck's cock to slide into his mouth and puckering his lips as he sucked the way one would if someone offered you something tasty on their finger. Bucky's hands dropped onto Steve's head both pushing Steve's hair back as they brushed through it.

Steve pulled Bucky's hips forward pressing his cock slowly into his mouth. Bucky with two fistfuls of Steve's hair pulled Steve's head towards himself slow and steadily while pressing his hips forward. "Uhn haa..!" gasped Bucky his head tipped back, hair flowing down to the middle of his back swinging his hips back and forward for a few short thrusts. "Mmmm!" moaned Steve into his hard dick, getting turned on by Bucky fucking his mouth a little. Then remembering his role he loosened his grip on Steve's hair letting his hands slide down onto Steve's shoulders. He pulled back off Bucky's erection with a pop when the suction broke and said, "My, for a novice you are much over eager my darlin' wife. Perhaps you are in need of a bit of restraint. If you don't behave I may have to discipline you."

He loosened his tie and pulled it off. he pulled Bucky's wrists in front of him and directed him to hold them up parallel with the floor. Using his tie as bondage rope Steve first held one end of it and wrapped the other around Buck's wrists without overlapping then he held up the two ends and crossed them so they would lay over the cross section of space between Bucky's wrists. He pulled one end down between Bucky's palms and the other between his forearms then tied a square knot at the bottom.

Steve then stood up and said now "Let's work off some of your excitement."

In response, Bucky said, "Yes, sir."

Good. As they agreed prior to beginning, Bucky was opening up to his submissive sensibilities a little more. Their goal besides playing a scene was to get Bucky to a very special place mentally. He wanted completely strict dominance wrapped in the confines of mostly vanilla sex. Why? Because Steve was good at taking care of Bucky, taking control of Bucky and nothing freed Buck more than putting on a leash metaphorically or otherwise and then handing the lead to Steve. He knew Steve would never make him do something he wouldn't want to, nor make him do anything he was afraid of or didn't like. So he requested to be gently taken down to deep levels of submission before making love. He thought it would be a very nice experience to want nothing more than be consumed by his need for Steve sexually until Steve gave him the say to do exactly as he wished about it.

"Now, I want you to take both of your hands and hold on to your cock. I want you to look at me, never let your gaze fall from my body or face. I want you to slowly jerk off as you watch me undress. If you get close to cummies I want you to stop immediately. Can you do that for Daddy?" said Steve his accent losing some of it's strength.

"Yes, sir." nodding Bucky said sans accent entirely. "O-oh please, my groom, this can't be right. I don't know much of the physical ways of love but are you sure I must be restrained?" He added in his sweet southern belle voice returning to the game. He looked at Steve with an almost reverent eye.

"Oh, my lovely naive wife, it is for your well being you must be restrained. You can start now then." Said Steve lifting his right hand to his collar and beginning to unbutton his shirt. At the third button, he switched to his vest unbuttoning and removing it entirely before resuming with his shirt. He worked in the manner of someone undressing alone.

Bucky laced his fingers together and slipped his cock in the opening between his palms. He began to rhythmically thrust his hips forward, his long weave curls bouncing as he did so. "Your ways are strange and unusual, but I will obey, my wise husband."

"There's a good girl."

"But, oh, dear husband, I've never touched myself in lust, let alone in front of someone else. I feel such shame being so wanton before you!"

"You mustn't my love, for we are man and wife are we not? We are meant to see each other as no one else does. You must never feel ashamed. Doesn't it feel good?"

"Y-yes, oh yes it does."

Steve pulled his shirt out f his pants and slid it down his shoulders then of his right then left arm. He placed his hands on his abdomen and caressed them up to his pecs where he squeezed each of his nipples making both himself and Bucky gasp. He twisted and rubbed them getting off to the image of his beautiful better half dressed in delicate lace and silk jerking off in bondage and struggling not to go too fast.

"You see? You have nothing to fear. Indeed, before we are through you'll find yourself completely driven by your need to satisfy." said Steve. He unbuttons his trousers freeing his own hard cock. He then lifted his left foot removing his shoe and sock then pant leg then repeated to his other side.

"Haa-aah, fuck!" Gasped Bucky.

Steve walked forward getting very close to Bucky. His being the one with the larger foreskin pressed his cock tip to tip with Bucky's and slipped the stretchy soft skin over both of the heads of their cocks and held it in place while Bucky continued to thrust frotting the tip of his cock on Steve's.

"Uhn, husband dear, what are you doing? This act is most -uhmph!-sinful!"

"No my darling, nothing a man and his wife do together is a sin."

"Hmm! Please no," Bucky recited his lines then mouthed "Please yes!!" and continued his scripted protest. "Do not defile me so, I am no whore!"

"Oh, my sweet pet. You know absolutely nothing of the ways of love. I do this to make you feel beautiful and desired. All married women need this kind of treatment from their husbands. Now move your hands and let me take care of you, darling. Do you want to ruin into my foreskin, baby?" Steve asked.

"Uhn huun...please, Daddy yes!" Bucky whimpered.

"Ok, you listen to me now and look into my eyes. When you're close to you ruin point I want you deeper, babyboy. As soon as you feel it, you are going to forget everything but the game and our rules and that you are safe here with me. Don't worry about anything, I'm gonna take good care of you." Steve told him.

"Yes, Sir, anything for you, Daddy," Bucky responded.

Steve then place his right hand on the back of Buck's neck to kiss him while stroked them both. Bucky took in a deep inhale when their lips touched and he eagerly explored Steve's mouth with his tongue. He brought his tied hands up to Steve's chest and rubbed his nipples with his thumbs. Steve's hand sped up it's jerking getting Bucky closer to cumming much faster than Steve expected. Bucky took big deep breathes letting them out slow a sign to Steve he was trying not to cum by relaxing himself. Steve kept his pace up feeling quite well stimulated himself. Then Steve felt Bucky's breathes start to falter as he held his breath for a few seconds a couple of times and Steve knew this to be a sure sign Bucky would cum if he kept stroking him much longer. when Bucky finally ruined it seeped out from him flowing gently out into the well of flesh Steve's foreskin made around Bucky' glans as Bucky panted "Haa!" with each breath.

"There, my sweetling. Doesn't that feel good?"

"I will be--"Bucky paused in his line to pant some more then resumed, "be- begrudgingly admit I did like it. But I still feel quite shy and shamed."

"Don't worry my dear there is more and you will shed your modesty by the time we are through," Steve said then stood up again. "Now I want you on your knees. I want you to crawl to our marriage bed. Can you do what I ask?"

"Yes, Sir," Bucky answered immediately going down on one knee then the other then placing his tied hands before him then began to slowly traverse the clean soft plush carpet. As he turned down the hall to their bedroom Steve saw he wore a butt plug in preparation. It had a large red gem in it. Watching it and Bucky's heels make their way down the hall was so very arousing for Steve. He had given Bucky the instruction giving him the impression he must go and wait for Steve there as if Steve wouldn't even be looking where he went once he sent him away. The opposite was true. Steve waited for Bucky to reach the room so when he came down the hall behind he could attack that plump ass asap. He stood behind him in the living room watching Bucky's tan cheeks and red gem swaying side to side down the hall his bound hands making crawling a bit more of a challenge but Steve knew a welcome one. He slowly stroked himself as he watched waiting for the right moment to follow and soon it arrived as Bucky crawled to the foot of their bed and halted.

Steve went after and when he arrived in the room he said "Close your eyes, sweetpea. I've got something for you." As Bucky knelt Steve unpinned the hair combs on the diadem from Bucky's hair. He places it on their dresser thinking the cleaner and better kept the props are the more they'll get to use them. He opened the top drawer and removed the item Bucky had excitedly begged him to buy but then told him to purchase it in secret so he could be surprised when they used it.

Steve carefully placed the leather head harness with a blindfold and bit gag over Bucky's hair. It took a few minutes but as Bucky realized what it was his hands rose to help move his hair around and push the bit between his teeth. Even as he said "What are you doing!? My dear husband, no please!" grinning. After it was on Steve squeezed his shoulder twice and he squeezed Steve's hand once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Bucky and Steve began to play out a scene as a poor young woman marrying for money and an older rich man eager to consummate the marriage. On another level, they are exploring a part of Bucky’s identity as a submissive, the most vulnerable yet fulfilling. Soft Bucky, enslaved for love and expressed with lust, is sought and found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempus fuck it, ya’ll! ( I need that on a t-shirt...) Bucky. Bucky. Everything is Bucky.

' _Oh, god! Oh, GOD yes...! I love you Steven Grant Rogers, you kinky_ sonova _\- ah, uh n-nice lady... Sarah was so nice. I miss her. But maybe I shouldn't think about our parents right now? What the hell...?_ ' Thought Bucky. As suspected a bit gag didn't trigger any "forced into the Mind Crown and now you need mouth guard so you don't destroy your teeth like you did the first few times" feelings. So now Buck could moan and drool to his heart's content and they could play with him being mostly nonverbal. He licked around the bit in all the ways he could reach as he waited for further instruction for Steve. It was made of silicone and was firm but springy. He liked the idea of being able to bite without harming himself or anyone and he liked the way his teeth bounced back from it's surface when he bit down.  
  
Bucky was at the threshold of a place in his head where the only thing that mattered was what he and Steve did together. And somewhere in there, a part of him existed that they have been playing with now that they understand it more. 'Call it "the insatiable tinman".' sometimes thought Bucky sarcastically but otherwise more affectionately as of late by Steve as 'Soft Bucky'. It had probably been created as a defense mechanism when he was spending time between cryo sleep phases as one of their party favors. It's function seemed to make him hypersensitive to the person of authority over him, able to anticipate their desires of him and do them to perfection. It also engaging his capacity for learning skills and retaining them, almost all of them sexual in nature. For example, as Steve accidentally found, instructing someone else to sound his cock and with what to do it to cause either pleasure or pain. All the while increasing his acceptance of sexual activity to a point of complete selflessness, he will set himself on a silver platter for whomever and he discovered he loved to do it for Steve. They already had a pretty trusting relationship but during his time in a "Soft" state, he felt he could do anything for Steve as long as it was something he wanted to do.  
  
Found without meaning to, when Bucky was in this state if he was apparently in a safe environment with someone he trusted and loved it transformed into something positive he enjoyed immensely and could control his own actions during. He felt empowered like nothing else when in this state and being asked what he wants to do. The answer every time so far had been 'fuck Steve Rogers into the nearest mattress as some kind of form of appreciation'. He spoke little and though he remained himself, he had quite a one track state of mind, which lead to some roadblocks for explaining exactly what he is thinking and why he's doing things. His speech pattern became altered leaving him sounding drunk or like his tongue is numb. To Steve, it sounded a little like a child who can't enunciate clearly yet. The only thing he can make clear is how much he wants Steve. It seemed as long as Steve was nearby Bucky would nuzzle him nearly to death until shown some form of consensual acceptance and once that happens something drove Bucky to make sure Steve knows how much he loves him, how he could only want Steve this much and only wants to please Steve. It went beyond the realm of D/s dynamics. It felt like he was acting with only the submissive parts of himself, no other feelings or thoughts present themselves. Just his desires to make Steve feel good and by extension himself. He rather liked the feeling of letting go and just kinda rolling with what his heart wanted.  
  
It was sad sometimes thinking of himself as so eager to avoid torture and punishment he grew an armor made of immaculate deep throat, a taste for electro sex and a very well controlled asshole. It used to make him feel ashamed he hadn't just killed himself instead of have this whimpering thing inside him to hide behind. But now having a positive use for such a devoted slave to exist as a part of him felt so good, like he was taking that part back from those bastards one orgasm for Steve at a time.  
  
Speaking of, Steve had left him to kneel for a bit in sensory deprivation. Unexpectedly this drew him closer to the place Soft Bucky lived in. With his eyes closed, he forgot what he looked like or what Steve looked like but he felt and sensed himself and Steve in relation to his body. He found himself yearning for the sound of Steve's footsteps or a bit of his aftershave dancing on the air. He had to fight his desire to whine like a lonely dog. He felt like a lonely dog, to be honest, awaiting his master and perhaps a treat or toy, a petting, a belly rub, oh, anything! He wanted nothing more than for Steve to do something to him. His strength was well rewarded. Steve in front of him said "Stand up and follow my voice. Come to me."  
  
Buck regained his feet smoothly and did indeed walk towards Steve. He knew their bedroom very well having moved the furniture in himself and had a 3d model in his mind to work from. He walked feeling the silks and lace of his lingerie brushing lightly against the moving parts of his body. Now slightly excited he swayed his hips placing on foot before the other until he was a foot away from Steve, then paused and listened to him speak.  
  
"You have been a naughty young lady. A husband must sometimes discipline his wife. Come forward and accept your punishment."  
  
Bucky did as Steve said and Steve placed his right palm on Bucky's upper back and pressed until he leaned forward and laid against their waist high dresser. Steve slid his hands between his legs and pushed them apart a little. He grasped Bucky's cock and threaded it between his thighs. Bucky having done this all before then closed his legs feet neatly together knowing what Steve wanted him to do. He felt a delicious pressure derived from having his cock held fast.  
  
"Now then. You are very young and new to the ways of marital love which means it is important for me to introduce you to domestic discipline. Have you ever been spanked, lovely?" Steve said his voice issuing from above Bucky's head and reverberating through the wood he laid across tickling his right ear which rested against it.  
  
"No, please! I have never! Please no!" Bucky spoke his line from around the bit, his words slurred and malformed. As they agreed upon immediately Steve's hand grasped his and squeezed twice. Buck squeezed back once 'I'm fine. Continue please.' was his unspoken message.  
  
"Now now. Just be a good girl, take your punishment and I will make you feel good again afterward."  
  
Steve then began to spank Bucky. He alternated from left to right cheek his palm cupped to produce louder sounds than he was actually striking Buck with. Each of his carefully measured blows made bucky jump as if he had been startled. The actual cause: Steve was hitting him just right to cause the impact to travel through Buck's pelvic muscles and nerves. A wave of warm sting spread on his skin and a feeling of vibration charged through him, going up into the butt plug tickling him around the anus. When he startled with each strike, his hips pushed a tiny bit forward on each slap to his ass would bounce back and upward. This resulted in his cock being squeezed between his thighs to slide in the stretchy skin along his shaft in and out, to become stimulated by soft short stroking sensations. The indirect tease if it quickly got him eager for more spanking. His hips jolted forwards at Steve's strikes making him press his ass out toward Steves next oncoming strike. He was soon moaning and whimpering in turns uncontrollably. He felt he could not discern which was more pleasing the smack on his ass or the small motion against his cock so gently yet well timed as if Steve was working to the rhythm of a metronome.  
  
  
He moaned with each exhaled breath feeling a silent sense of flow cloak him. His senses limited for a while now, touch seemed to tighten around him intensifying everything he could feel. His corset comfortably hugging his waist, the firm wire under the cups of his bra pushing his pecs up and out, his nipples hard against the soft thin silken fabric. Bucky examined the sensations he could feel closely, his harness strapped around his head, the blindfold blinding his eyes and freeing his mind, the bit that his teeth were beginning to dig into, warm drool slick and thin running from the corner of his mouth pooling on the polished wood. He could feel the nylon of his stockings caressing his shaved legs. Even his shoes added to the effect, slightly tight in the toe area from the pressure he was exerting by bending forward created a dull ache that complimented the pleasurable aspects of the spanking. It was a salty savory bitter thing like a cheese paired with a deep sweet wine of the perfectly executed spanking and tease.  
  
Steve spanked him for more than a half hour. Each time Bucky's cries began to plateau at high pitch enthusiastic long sounds Steve slowed his hand working Bucky up until the second time he said "OK baby. I'm gonna count to 20. You are gonna hold off. And when I say '20' you're gonna give me your ruined cum, babycakes. "  
  
Steve continued his precisely timed smacks and began to count aloud.  
  
" 1... 2... 3..."  
  
Bucky already quite close, he couldn't tell if he could do it and as much as he wanted to be spanked until he reached an unhindered orgasm, he wanted to obey so much more. If he beat last week for his ruin count Steve would milk him and suck on his tits & cock as long as he could stand it as a reward. Bucky, highly responsive to Steve's no negative reinforcement style of dominance, was very eager to earn his rewards and gifts.  
  
"8... 9... 10...11..."  
  
It was so very hard to stay in the moment and feel every ounce of pleasure without letting his orgasm overwhelm his senses. He sobbed having lost all composure and control, strained and fought caught trying to force back the beautiful pounding pressure without pushing too hard.  
  
"12... 13... 14... 15...  
  
He didn't think he was gonna do it. "Aagh, I can't!! I can't wait, Daddy! Uhhn, oh no, oh fuck!!" He babbled into the firm silicone, legs shaking hardly keeping him standing. Time seemed to have stopped between each number, stretching for what felt like ten minute intervals before the next was called. Bucky struggled not to leak but felt so much bliss he seriously couldn't tell if he had or not. He held on for one more second. And one more and another after that...  
  
"16... 17... 18... 19... 20."  
  
His orgasm swept him up and Steve's hand stopped it's enabling impact. The sensation of the ruined orgasm was much like being blindfolded and given a whiff of an orange but being fed chocolate afterward. Instead of the energy reaching a metaphorical boiling point then boiling over, it was cut off at the last possible moment before the edge and hence quickly quieted. Even as he ruined and came in a different more stifled way he felt Steve's hot soft mouth seal around the head if his dick sucking and lashing the slit of it with his tongue as the come extruded slowly into his mouth.  
  
Bucky laid still against the cool wood sweating profusely yet his hair and makeup remained top notch. The feverish ecstasy inside ebbed away and he listened to Steve breathing hard jerking off a bit behind him. Steve pressed his cock against his the cleft of Buck's ass rubbing paizuri style for a few strokes. It felt nice to Bucky though it wasn't much stimulating, still he felt pleasure just feeling the eroticized movements. Steve spoke saying "Oooh you're so beautiful. Such a good boy. Watching you struggle was so lovely. You're exquisite, baby. Your ruin just made me all the more hungry for you." he stepped back ceasing his use of Bucky to pleasure himself.  
   
Steve's hands slipped under his arms and Bucky heard his lover say "Bend your knees, doll. I'm lifting you onto the bed. When you lay down I'm going to put a pillow beneath your hips." Bucky nodded and did as he was told. For a moment all was still then Steve aid "Ok, you can lay down, honey." Buck flopped down onto the soft bed feeling two pillows under him pushing his hips up making his ass more accessible to Steve. There was silence and Steve began pressing his fingers into the thick muscle of Buck's ass then stroking downwards massaging his thigh muscles strained a little from crawling slowly and getting a good stretch then stiff calves and ankles from kneeling & standing. He did this over and over until Bucky was entirely relaxed. Then he grasped Bucky's plug and gave it a wiggle.  
  
"Mm!" exclaimed Bucky slightly surprised at how erogenous it felt. He scanned his mind and felt himself lowering a bit more to a wide open place of freedom where his only duty was to love Steve in a very physical sense. He realized being blindfolded had gotten him excited in an almost fear based way. His sexual excitement had waned as Steve massaged his legs. Now it returned almost instantaneously, a deep throb of erotic energy thumping in his cock underneath him. Maybe being blindfolded used to go hand in hand with whatever else Soft Bucky had to do and that was where his strong anticipation of the desires of others came into play. Maybe if you couldn't tell if you were about to be branded on the dick with a red hot iron or fucked in the face repeatedly until your breathing passage ruptured or kissed passionately drawing you into a false sense of security until you were punched in the nose suddenly, growing a sixth sense, a sex sense, about what was required of you in order to be done with it with the least amount of pain and terror as possible was exactly what made sense to do. He checked himself again making sure he wasn't about to go from very horny to very crying with panic. There was nothing, just the kind of excitement one feels if they've already been on a roller coaster but are still antsy. He thought their experiment might pay off.  
  
Steve pulled it out a bit nice and slow saying "Mmm...jiggle that ass for me, my sweet nubile wife."  
  
Bucky hitched his knees up under him a bit then moving from the waist swayed his hips like a belly dance in quick small movements. The result was his ass cheeks moved with the momentum and while the left dipped down towards his feet and his right bounced upward towards his shoulder and then vice versa. With Steve holding the plug in his ass it felt delicious having it slipping around in his hole, jerking in and out as he moved left then right. Steve held on pulling lightly till it slipped out. Bucky moaned in response "Uuuhnnph!!"  
  
"I'm gonna eat your hole so good darling, I can't wait to get my tongue in you..." said Steve and Bucky felt him climb up onto the bed behind him.  
  
'No mercy..! Show me no mercy! Eat me till I cry, dying for you to fuck me!!' Bucky begged in his head. Out loud only "Mmmm hmm..uhmph!" came out. He had given up entirely on words for the moment. Steve's fingers grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them, dipping his thumb into Bucky's asshole. It was lubed well inside and out with Steve's favorite strawberry water based lube. With touch being amplified by sensory deprivation his finger felt so good popping in and out of Bucky. Then Steve's tongue began to lick over his anus. He used his fingers as well slipping in one pressing down onto Buck's p spot rubbing until Buck screamed with ecstasy into the bit.  
  
"Unh, Fthuch ooch och! Oooo!" Bucky cried from around the bit. His ardor swelled up around him filling the empty spaces and he drifted closer to the place he wanted to go. He felt Steve sit up then he heard slurping sounds and even as he tried to place them Steve laid down again. This time when he began to eat Bucky out again his tongue was so cold Bucky knew the slurping had been from rolling a piece of ice around on his tongue for a moment. The coolness disappeared quickly as Steve licked, Bucky's hot hole saw to that.  
  
"Uuuhm..! Uhmph yesh!" Bucky moaned beginning to hump the pillows below him. Steve's tongue began to flick rapidly up and down over his hole creating much sensation. Bucky having laid down with his arms bent at the elbow under him the backs of his palms resting on under his chest, grabbed onto the duvet tightly as then Steve inserted two fingers into his ass.  
  
"No cock stim yet, baby. Be patient."  
  
"Yesh, Dally!" He moaned, it took a lot of effort to still his hips.  
  
And then Steve's tongue and fingers resumed trying to unravel Bucky from his inhibitions. Bucky felt Steve's tongue digging into him slick and velvetine. Steve suddenly stopped and Bucky groaned in frustration. Until Steve resumed, pulling his cheeks open and then a blast of sensation as something cold began to roll against his asshole then some other probing his hole. He could only assume Steve was playing with the ice cube using his mouth and tongue to keep it moving in light flitting sensations. "Mmm! Huumph!!" Bucky moaned. Apparently, it melted quite a lot so Steve then used his lips to push it into Bucky's anus. Bucky surprised cried out in a high voice which wound down into a low moan.  
  
"Fucking god! Oh, you've got me so horny just watching and listening to you!!" Steve said. Then Bucky felt his two hands come up to the tops of each cheek and press them together smothering himself in Bucky's ass. It was at first funny as it was unexpected, but then became hot as Steve's tongue pressed deeper and for so long it was obvious Steve couldn't breathe but still he persisted, fucking Buck on his tongue. Bucky was blissing out so intensely he threw back his head vocalizing a loud shrill sound. He was crying out without words finally nearing that point of submission so deep and strong he knew he would only be able to answer in short direct sentences so he kinda hoped Steve would pick up on it and keep the dialogue prompts short. He was so ready for a good hard fucking, but God, he was having fun letting Steve take his time bringing Buck to his tipping point and keeping him there till he wanted Bucky to finally let go.  
  
Steve having held his breath that entire time finally let up and grunted with his pleasure and arousal. He sat up and crawling up on the bed more grasped Bucky by his left leg under his knee and forcefully turned him over, lifting him off the bed leaving only Buck's right shoulder on it as he straddled Bucky's right leg. He was now naked and Buck could feel Steve's cock hot and hard sliding against his inner thigh. "You ready for some dick, babycakes? Huhn? Want me to fuck you, baby, you want to feel my cock so far inside you, you can taste it? Ooh, I'm gonna pound your hole to fucking smithereens and make you ruin so beautifully!"  
  
"Yes, yes, oh god! Fuck me, fuck me hoooh...!" Bucky answered all of it a mashup of mispronounced consonants. If his gag weren't in his mouth he would have been biting his cheek trying not to laugh. It took a while but when Steve got going he could be just as aggressive in the sack as he could on the battlefield. The made for checks being written by his mouth that his cock was entirely good to cash. In the dark of the blindfold, Buck focused on the sensations, so intense Steve's every touch made him shudder with want.  
  
He heard distinctly very wet sounds and was so far down the spiral of submissive pleasure he couldn't tell what it was until Steve's well lubricated dick started sliding slowly into his ass. He had no control over the loud stuttering grunt that pressed out of him as if Steve was pushing the breath out of him by shoving his big thick penis in. Steve was getting ready to get into one of Bucky's favorite positions. By straddling Bucky's lower leg Steve could lean down on top of him forcing his legs open like one does doing a split. This allowed for him to press his cock as deep as it would go. He then pulled down the bra cup from Buck's right tit and sucked on his nipple as he fucked Bucky, pulling out till just the tip of him was in then thrusting forward again and again.  
  
"Buck, uuhn, shit! I'm gonna get you off, give you a ruin right now, baby. After, I want you to feel free to do as you want to. If you still want to play we can but if you don't, it's fine. You can just say "No more" or squeeze me anywhere twice. Oh god, you feel so good on my cock! But I swear, you have rights & control. You submit to me and I borrow your power, but it's yours, you hear me?" he squeezed the back of Bucky's thigh twice. Bucky in return squeezed his other arm once.  
  
It was with these long steady strokes Bucky finally entered the mindspace he was after. He suddenly didn't care if his makeup got ruined or his hair mussed, he didn't care about what was for dinner or what they needed to do tomorrow. Bucky didn't care about the price of tea in China nor what the president was tweeting.  
  
He only wanted Steve and wanted Steve to know it. He senses funneled down to only feeling what Steve was doing to him and with this perception he felt he was floating on air getting his hole pleasured by Steve, having his nipple sucked hard and his heart filled with a love so deep it hurt. All he wanted was Steve. Steve, the just and kind. Steve, his warmth and sunshine. Steve, the only one he'll ever need. Steve, his brother, his child, his savior, his life. Yes, that was the center of it all. With no Steve, there is no Bucky. There is no way to repay the sense of belonging and purpose Steve gave him. So he could only give what he had, to the best of his abilities and as deeply as he never will for anyone else. His mouth cried out "HAAAAHN AGGH HUUUHN!" and his gentle loving soul cried out ' _I love you Steven Grant Rogers!!!_ ' into his mind. As his ruin point, approached and Steve let up stopping all movement and pulling out of Bucky. Once the sensations backed down again, he had time to bask in the glow and feel the heat of Steve's body close to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, altered of mind and consciousness, Bucky in a state of pure submission and love embarks on an exploration of his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos keep me writing, so thanks in advance for the stories you guys help me write!!

Bucky ruined and Steve thought he could at once feel the difference in him. He went somehow more pliant even though he was already pretty relaxed. Steve pulled out slow and sat up. The plan had been to help Bucky achieve his Soft state and then consider how to proceed. If Soft Bucky was aware and wanted to make love they would. If Steve felt in any way he was doing things without his own will, Steve would talk him up, coaxing him out of the deeper levels of subspace to get him to a safe mental place. He had done it a few times before and was confident he could do it before Bucky became stressed. He started with Bucky's hands first, untying them and watching as they slid off his chest to his sides as if Bucky had fallen asleep. He bent over him slipping his arm behind Buck's head pulling him closes as if to hug and began unbuckling the harness. When he did Bucky's mouth stayed open and his eyes stayed closed Steve said, "Keep your eyes shut a while, bae, I don't want it to be too bright for you. And you can close your mouth, Daddy doesn't need it now."  
  
Bucky did as he was told. Steve could see Bucky's eyes moving under the lids like he was trying to look in the direction of Steve's voice even with them closed. "Are you thirsty, hungry, got to go to the bathroom?"  
  
Bucky shook his head. "Not yet." he said. During these times his voice was a half note higher and much more quiet. It felt odd to the ear and when he spoke his words were almost lyrical. It was pretty endearing but Steve wanted to understand more so he wouldn't worry or feel he had to keep an especially sharp eye on Buck. As he thought Bucky's intensified interest in him afforded him intuition as to his own body's relation to Steve's. He lifted his left hand and unerringly placed it on Steve's cheek. He lightly caressed Steve's cheek in a circular motion. "You... so soft today," he said. Steve let him rub his cheek a few times then grasped his fingers brought them to his mouth and kissed the back of Bucky's hand. He then allowed Bucky's hand drift back down to rest on Buck's belly. "I love to pet you..." continued Bucky.  
  
Steve then slipped off Bucky's shoes, one of very few expensive items he ever asked for. When he leaned away to place them on the floor Bucky whined like a puppy who has just been left home alone.  
  
"Shhh...shh... I'm here, baby, I'm just putting your nice pretty shoes away. Thank you for wearing them for me. I know they must be uncomfortable." he said sitting back up.  
  
Bucky made to open his mouth twice seeming to try and find word shapes that fit in it, then the third time his words came softly molded to be as passive and non threatening as possible. " Anything for you, Steve."  
  
"You are such a kind and thoughtful good boy, you know that? Turn around I'm gonna take your corset and bra off, love." Said Steve. A tiny part of him broke seeing Bucky this way, so mild and submissive. He hated knowing other men had taken him away to a place where he needed to be as timid and subservient as he could to protect himself the little that he could. But he loved that Bucky felt free enough to be this innocuous version of himself around Steve and fully expect safety, love and respect and receive them in the exact amounts he needed.  
  
Bucky once again followed Steve's request. Steve took off his bra first and as he loosened his laces Bucky's left hand slid behind his back and his fingers began to tease the fur at the base of Steve's cock.  
  
"Bucky, sweetie, you don't have to. We can do other things. Do you want to watch a movie or play Kingdom Hearts III?"  
  
Bucky shook his head his curls bouncing and swaying back and forth. "I want to. You never hurt me. You make me feel good, always. Even when I make you feel good, I feel good."  
  
This was the real challenge in today's activities. Could Steve learn to accept this as a part of Bucky's sexual being? It felt a little wrong. He was so guileless and sweet. Was Bucky actually mentally infantilized or was it just his speech being effected that made him seem less mature? If Steve could tell that Bucky was doing what he wanted and not just doing things he thought Steve wanted him to do out of a sense of unacknowledged self preservation, if he could tell if his intelligent sass ass lifemate was indeed in control of himself then he thought he could.  
  
There was no way to test such a thing, the only real way he saw was to allow Bucky to initiate any contact he wanted and to remain neutral unless responding to stimuli. That way Bucky could tell what Steve thought of what he was doing and have the freedom to explore.  
  
Steve leaned forward and reached around Bucky saying "Arms up." He pulled the slim strip of fabric covering the front closures of the corset aside and unhooked the eyelets one at a time then unwrapped it from around Buck's waist. He laid it on the nightstand and when he reached for the garter belt Bucky wiggled out of his grasp and turned around on his knees apparently wanting to keep them on. "Stevie, I love you." The word 'love' slurred a little, sounded like he had said 'wuv' the way he types it in their texts to each other. Buck used his more affectionate name for him and it without fail left a warm lovely feeling in Steve's breast. Steve's lips quirked a little trying to smile but he didn't want Bucky to misinterpret and think he had done anything wrong.  
  
"I love you too, Bucky," said Steve aware of what was about to happen and therefore much more ready for it.  
  
"I want you sooo bad, Steve. Can I touch? Give you my love? Till you say no more?" Bucky's eyes had a bit of sparkle to them, the kind he gets when he's being playful. Steve didn't know exactly what it meant in this instance. If it meant what he thought, Bucky was really trying to say 'Till you can't take any more?' rephrasing something he's usually saying with much more confidence and vehemence.  
  
"Yes, do what you want to do, Buck," said Steve.   
  
Immediately Bucky began caressing up his legs and pressing in towards him, murmuring in his soft voice "I love you. I love... haaa... Steve, I love you."   
  
"I love you too, babyboy," Steve responded.  
  
He crawled on the bed between Steve's legs and when he reached his pelvis, he surprised Steve by shoving his face into his crotch and began taking big deep breaths as he nuzzled Steve's dick and nuts. After each inhale, a little breathy whine escaped him.  
  
Blushing from neck to hairline Steve asked "Bucky? What are you doing?"  
  
Bucky looked up from what he was doing and lifted his face. "I - I want your smell. I love it. I always want it. But it's rude to sniff your dink. Did I do a bad..?"  
  
"No, no, honey. You've done nothing wrong. Do what makes you happy, ok?" Steve hurrying to reassure Bucky.  
  
Buck's eye dropped to Steve's crotch then back up to his face three times as he chewed his lip. It seemed when he was sure nothing negative would result in his olfactory desires he lowered his face pressing his nose into the small confines as if he were seeking something under Steve's balls. That hunger sated, he began to crawl up Steve's body.  
  
He then kissed Steve, going pretty heavy on the tongue and when Steve moaned a little Bucky did too. He seemed to either be mimicking Steve or was genuinely as aroused by the kiss as Steve was. He let up a little and said "I learned much, my wise husband. Let me do my wifely duties." He climbed onto Steve's lap pushing him gently making him lie down.  
  
A smile bloomed Steve's lips. 'Bucky, you little...' he thought. It was becoming clear that yes, Soft Bucky was somehow even more affectionate and deeply mesmerized by Steve, but he was still Bucky and apparently still wanted to play their little role play.  
  
He leaned down and kissing and licking Steve's ear, digging in a bit with his tongue, sucking Steve's earlobe, he breathed "I... love... you... till the end of the line, Stevie."  
  
"Oh, Buck...let me look at you," Steve said, suddenly so full of his affection for Bucky he couldn't keep it to himself. He was feeling a swell of happiness and pride for Bucky. His resourceful, creative, steadfast Bucky. He sacrificed so much without even having the ability to choose to do so. The world had just taken everything it could from him and here he was, trying to give the most valuable parts Buck thought he had left to Steve.  
  
Bucky sat up and looked at Steve. His expression slightly worried, but soon lightened to a bemused open-mouthed smile.  
  
"You are...extraordinary. You are so beautiful, so wonderful, so kind, so generous, so strong. Sweetpea, will you marry me? I know how you feel right now and I'll ask again later just so we're sure you are making the decision without your ability to make decisions hin-"  
  
"Yeah!! Yeah, Steve! Oh, god yeah!!!" Squealed Bucky grinning absolutely thrilled & pleased, throwing his arms around Steve. He pushed up from the knees kicking at the bed behind him like he was trying to wrestle Steve down on a gym mat. "I love you!"  
  
Steve thought about it and realized he just said something Soft Bucky would view as a minor miracle. He was literally as happy as he could be about the proposal. Steve wanted to facepalm. It had been so stupid to ask such an important question while Bucky was under the influence, even if the drug in question was love.  
  
"I love you too, darling..."  
  
"I love you too. Now can I do the thing to you? I really want your cum, Daddy."  
  
"God, you are persistent," said Steve hugging back.  
  
Already Bucky had resumed trying to get Steve back in the mood so he could make love to him. Inside he felt he was glowing with how happy he was. Steve understood now, as Soft Bucky he wasn't compromised or lacking. He understood things, especially as long as they related to how he and Steve were involved with each other. Steve understood   
Bucky had a never ending devotion to Steve and his happiness with him. Steve now knew even with his worldly trappings stripped away, Bucky was in love, head over heels, ass over teakettle, in love.  
  
He kissed Steve holding his hands around Steve's cheeks, trying for the life of him to funnel love out with every breath as he massaged Steve's tongue with his own. His eyes closed and automatically he was quite aroused. Jesus, he didn't know you could want it so bad and want someone else to reap the benefits so badly. He worked his hips in circles using frottage to their mutual enjoyment. He hands roamed up and down Steve's chest, delighting in his smooth hard muscles and soft skin. When he breathed in his brain filled with Steve's smell, a simple yet complex luxury. Steve smelled of clean sweat, the kind that happens when you get worked up but you've somehow stayed out of the range of more smelly bacteria, his toothpaste and light notes of Old Spice. It was like a drug that just drove him forward in the desire to make Steve cum spectacularly, as many times as possible.  
  
Steve after having played his part while keeping a close eye on Bucky was beginning to relinquish himself to Bucky's lusty yet pure intentions. "Mmm...hmm!" He moaned.  
  
Bucky broke the kiss and kissing Steve's jaw said, "Oh my god, Stevie, lemme...lemme hear you! Does my love feel good? Tell me...tell me what you feel like. Tell me how good is it...what you feel? Lemme hear..."  
  
"Agh! Uuhhn...it feels...ha! It feels so so so good...your lips are so soft! You're getting hard again and I just know you're gonna fuck me right, babe. Your hard cock feels so good against mine, oh I don't know how we can be this close. I'm starting to not know where I end and you begin..."  
  
Bucky moaned hearing confirmation of how much bliss he made Steve feel. He tingled all over and had goosebumps over his shoulder and right upper arm. He felt simply euphoric hearing Steve confess his wonder at their relationship and praise Bucky. He started to move downward but thought better and sat asking Steve "Wet stuff? La- uhm lube?"  
  
Steve rolled to his left and asked "Flavored or plain?"  
  
"Ooo, yum! Flavor one!"  
  
Bucky bouncing and wiggling on the bed a little with joy takes the bottle and says yet again "Steve, I love you."  
  
"I love you too bae." answers Steve  
  
He pours on a lot of lube working it down from Steve's cock along his perineum and using his right hand into Steve's ass.   
Bucky then gets his hands on the back of Steve's thighs and pushes them up high until his knees touch his chest. Steve thought he understood eating ass and then bucky began doing something he, without a doubt, considered 'eating'. It was more than a blow job, more than being rimmed.   
  
  
He gets onto his knees and leaning forward pushing Steve's dick into his mouth and fingertip into Steve. He sucks Steve in a way that suggests he's feeling just as stimulated by it as was Steve. As a matter of fact, he is. Knowing what it feels like and understanding how much he was doing for Steve was so very stimulating by itself. Bucky stuck out his tongue and took Steve's penis into his mouth as far as he could, bobbing his head up and down quickly moaning with his mouth full together in time with Steve. Already Steve had two handfuls of the blanket, clutching the bedding. With some of the extra lube, he massaged the outside of Steve's hole in circular motions, preparing him for fingering. Drawing back from Steve's cock, he kissed a line down its underside, using his hand to jerk Steve off at a moderate pace. He dragged his tongue all over the surface of Steve's balls flicking as the skin tightened. When it loosened he sucked them into his mouth.  
  
"Oh, god, your mouth is so hot!! Baby, yes, oooh yes!!" Steve cried out between trembling gasps. The pressure and textures drove Steve to become more vocal once again. "Uuuhn, Bucky!! Fuck, babycakes, I love what you do to me, uhn huhn!! No else can make me feel this way, hahn!"  
  
"Mmm...yeaahh, I...-Unf!!- love...-hoooh!- yoouu!" Bucky said his mouth still full of Steve. The vibrations of his voice traveled through Steve's body, deep into his pelvic muscles sending wave after wave of light warm tingles coursing through him.   
  
Around and around Bucky's finger went until he sensed Steve loosen and pushed it in. Bucky pressed in and up keeping his tongue moving on Steve's testicles and hand moving on his dick. He pressed the pad of his finger against Steve's prostate sliding it around on it's expanding surface. He felt the phantoms of times when Steve had done these very things to himself and erotic energy flooded his own cock and p-spot. A stream of clear thick pre cum poured from him onto the bed. He could practically feel the heat of Steve's mouth as he sunk his finger into the heat of his hole.  
  
Releasing the hold of his mouth on Steve's testicles he began licking the head of Steve's cock. "I want your cummies so so bad, Stevie! I need your cum!! I need your cum! Give it to me, I'm- Ooh god! I'm dying for you to cum in my mouth!! Give me your thick yummy cummies!!" Bucky urged.  
  
Bucky's urgency was infectious and Steve hearing him beg felt his orgasm rising to meet him delivered by Bucky's hands and mouth working in tandem to bring him to the edge then over it. "Ok, sugar, ok! Here I cum, yeah just hold me like that, stroke me, finger me..!" He murmured with his teeth together and head lifted eyes drinking in Bucky.  
  
His long dark curls slid sinuously over Steve's thighs. He watched Steve's cock intently waiting with bated breath for his love to ejaculate. His eyes deep pools darkened by shadow now a saturated cerulean beautiful in his bronze face the contours of which stood out with gold luster. His strong taunt body stretched out on the bed all long smooth curves, his skin glowing in the last of the summer sun for the evening, his garter belt and stockings hugging tight to his form. God knows why but the tops of his nylons stretched up around his thick thighs was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes drawn back to Buck's face widened when he saw Bucky's eyes locked on his own.   
  
"Gimme, Daddy, gimme cummies!! Uhn, I love you so much! Gimme...your cummies are all mine!!" Bucky was whispering. His gaze had a trance inducing effect and Steve found himself saying back, "I'm cumming! All for you, you take my cum, babe..! Take it, Bucky, oh fuck, take it!!" as he came on Bucky's lips and tongue.  
  
Bucky did just that licking and eating his cum like it was melted ice cream on the side of a waffle cone. "More, Daddy, more, more!!! Oh, it makes me feel so good when you cum!" When he was done he sat up and began feeding his cock into Steve's ass which after orgasm was eager for something larger and longer. He leaned down over Steve and rocking his hips forward and back fucked him slow and deep.  
  
"Huuhn, Buck, holy..!" Steve exclaimed," Yes, make love to me!!"  
  
Bucky moaned at the pleasure he gave and received. "Yeah, Stevie!"  
  
He went for a long time watching the faces of ecstasy Steve made coaxing him closer and closer to cumming again calculating the moments making sure to not cum himself, knowing Steve would give him all the cum he could stand. When Steve was writhing under him he knew it was time to give Steve the strongest orgasm he could muster.  
  
Bucky slipped out of Steve who groaned a bit but whimpered "Fuck oooh, fuck!! Oh, baby, you know exactly what I like!" as Bucky rearranged himself getting into Steve's lap and guiding his cock into himself.  
  
Steve let Bucky lay forward against him and embraced him tightly, french kissing him as he relaxed and let Buck do the work. Bucky bounced his hips on top of Steve's riding his dick, moaning into the kiss. Steve's hands slid up his back and onto the back of his head and neck holding him close as he enjoyed the taste of his own cum still in Bucky's mouth.   
  
Overwhelmed with all of his desires, sensations and Bucky gasped and pulled away to slow things down sitting up and locking his fingers with Steve's. Seeing Steve's face again just made it all the more intense and he threw caution to the wind deciding the hell with taking it slow. He was a grown fucking man in love with Steve Rogers who had just asked him to get married. He could get emotional if he wanted, he could get a little wrecked over him, he could get his brains fucked out of his ears. Tears and sobs began to flow from him and Steve growing concerned said "What babycakes? Let's stop.."  
  
"No, no no!! I just feel so good, so good in so many ways!!! God, Stevie, I love you, I love you, I love you..!" he cried throwing his head back working his hips faster and faster.   
  
"If that's what you want! Uhn, I love you too, sweetpea, I only want to do what's best for you!"  
  
"Jesus, you take such good care of me and always know what I need!! Nothing comes close to how it feels to be loved by you!!"  
  
"You're so sweet! I'm gonna cum again, darling!!"  
  
At this, Bucky looked back down and watched Steve face as he came once more. It pushed Bucky almost entirely to the point of ruin but he clenched hard and asked, "Daddy may I cum too? Hoooh, this feels so good! Can I? Huhn?"  
  
Out of breath for the moment Steve nodded and opened his mouth indicating Bucky take aim. He stuck out his tongue and waited.  
  
Having been a damn good sniper Buck never lost his ability to hit a bullseye and handsfree directed his cock by angling his hips to the best position for most of his cum to land into Steve's mouth as it spurted out in hot long strings. What didn't make it to Steve's lips landed on his chin chest and stomach glistening as it gained a thinner almost liquid texture and ran into his navel and down the curves of his pecs.  
  
"HAAAHN FUCK OH GOD STEVIE!! OH GOD!!" Bucky called out his eyes now squeezed shut after seeing Steve take his cum so eager and hungrily.  
  


He fell forward once again panting laying on Steve's chest listening to his heartbeat and breathing.

"Oh, you're such a good boy..." Then as his character "That's my girl, you will be with child in no time if you retain your eagerness to please."

"Thank you...for showing me the truth of making love." Bucky said back smiling.

In his own voice, "Ok, now you've had both of our cummies, I want you to start coming up. I gotta put some dinner in my snuggle bunny."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be hungry soon." Bucky said his speech still a little impaired so 'hungry' sounded like 'hungwee'

"Was there anything you didn't like today? Anything that was something you'd rather not do?" Launching into their routine aftercare talk.

"No, it was all...so good!"

"So the scene?"

"Good."

"The head harness?"

"Really good!"

"Spank?"

"Yeah, very good!"

"Softspace?"

"Oh, so... gooood!!"

"Sex in Softspace?"

"Do you feel my legs shaking right now? So good! Intense...and dreamlike." Bucky replied his voice slowly gaining its usual cadence back.

"So nothing was something we should avoid or change?" Steve asked.

"No, Daddy, because you're amazing and planned everything perfectly. I was so excited when the harness came down over my head, I almost was bouncing around with joy." Bucky said back.

Steve had gone flaccid and slipped out but a muscle clenched involuntarily making his dick bob with a pulse of erotic energy when Bucky mentioned how much he liked the harness.

"Ok. Is there anything you need now that the scene is over? Ice for your tush, music or a movie to help you come back to vanillaspace?"

"No. Not really I'm almost there. Do you need anything Daddy to comeback from strict domspace?"

"How about a nice bubble bath together then cheeseburgers?"

"Ooo, I like how you think. That's the hottest thing I've ever heard. Talk wholesome to me, baby." Bucky said playfully.

"Mmm...we'll talk real wedding stuff later, but I want you to know...I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Hashtag Same." Bucky replies with a sigh, sitting up on his elbow a bit leaning in to kiss Steve once more.

 

His mind is in a twilight between fantasy and reality. He smiles as he kisses Steve because they aren't that far apart when He and Steve are together.�


End file.
